


Anything For You

by Stark_63



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_63/pseuds/Stark_63
Summary: Tony Stark is low. His heart broken he feels hopeless. Luckily for him, a certain redhead wants to change that.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMsStark3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMsStark3000/gifts).



> So this is just a little one shot dedicated to one of my first ever and most supportive readers LittleMsStark3000. They’ve been a constant source of support since I first started Tony/Nat stuff on this profile (just like everyone else here so thanks to literally everyone as well!) and re-reading their comments a few weeks back is part of what got me back into writing stories. Plus I also reread their stories and boy I forgot how good they were so do check them out!
> 
> Anyway enough rambling, LittleMsStark3000, this is for you, I hope you enjoy and would love to see some more of your own stories one day!
> 
> Love 😘

Tony Stark hadn’t slept in four days. He didn’t need to; he didn’t want to. Going to sleep meant closing his eyes, meant dreaming. These two features of sleep could lead to many possibilities but for him they always led to one certainty. Natasha Romanoff. Since he first met her- well sort of her but technically that was Natalie Rushman- two months ago he hardly thought about anything else. Her perfectly pale skin, tousled red hair framing her flawless face and those piercing deep green eyes had been stuck in his mind since she first walked into his gym. The billionaire sighed and threw down his wrench onto the floor, causing Dum-E to look quizzically at his creator. “Leave it Dum don’t worry about it,” he sighed as he slowly trudged up to the main floor of his Malibu home. 

Tony shuffled into his kitchen. He didn’t really want to eat but JARVIS had convinced him to eat at least one meal a day else he would summon Pepper and Rhodey. Tony sat at the kitchen island with a fresh mug of black coffee and a bowl of oats topped with a little fruit and coconut. Breakfast at 11pm. Nice. As Tony raised the spoon to his mouth he was stopped his doorbell ringing. A frustrated grunt and eye roll crossed his face which was quickly replaced by bewilderment. Who the hell wanted him at this hour? Begrudgingly he walked to his door and unlocked it. He looked up from the dark brown boots of his visitor, until he saw the very thing he had been trying to keep out of his head. “Tony. We need to talk.”

Tony rubbed his eyes, squeezed them shut tightly, rubbed them once more and opened them wondering if this Natasha was his lack of sleep finally causing hallucinations. When he felt a small hand gently steady his swaying body he decided it was real and abruptly turned away, walking towards his couch, which he slumped down onto. Natasha followed him and sat alongside him, she didn’t speak nor touch Tony, she merely waited. He sat up straight and looked her in the eye before sighing. 

“You look like shit. What’s happened to you?”

“You happened to me.”

Natasha frowned and looked away from him. Guilt flooding her entire body. She breathed deeply and took Tony’s left hand in her right. “Tony, I’m sorry,” she began but was cut off by a snigger. “Look I was undercover yes but in name and job only. All those moments you and I had? All those conversations? That wasn’t Tony and Natalie. That was Tony and Natasha. What I’m saying is, I let my guard down for you. I’m trained not to do that and have never done it before but you changed me Tony. When you kissed me that night I felt so alive and I want that feeling again. What I want, Anthony Edward Stark, is you.”

Tony looked at the redhead before him and noticed her eyes were glossy with tears that were threatening to fall. He took her hands in his this time and moved closer to her, gently resting his forehead on her’s. “Can I trust you?” At this question, a tear finally fell from Natasha’s eye as she breathed a shaky breath. Their eyes met once more as Natasha nervously glanced at his lips and subconsciously wet her own. “Tony, if I wasn’t being honest about how I feel then I wouldn’t be here. I want you. Since I met you it’s all I’ve wanted. I’m done being a shell of a person you’ve restored some of my humanity. I know you don’t trust or know me completely but here take this.” Natasha handed Tony a small USB marked with her initials, causing him to frown in confusion. “That’s my ledger. My complete history. From birth up until the assignment at Stark Industries.” 

“Why have you given it to me?”

“Because I want you to know everything. And I want to hopefully see you accept me for who I am, because I’m far from perfect but I’m trying.” 

Tony looked at Natasha then back at the USB before he tossed it into the fireplace across from them then lowered his head to match Natasha’s confused and horrified face before planting his lips on hers. Once her shock wore off Natasha returned the kiss passionately, running her hands through Tony’s bedraggled hair and linking her arms round his neck. “I don’t need to know any of that. The very fact you offered your life story to me is evidence enough. I trust you, Natasha Romanoff.” Natasha breathed a happy sigh and kissed the billionaire once more. “I’ve wanted nothing more since I first met you. Thank you Tony. It means the world. I gotta say though you need a shower.” He laughed quietly. “Haven’t had the motivation for that lately.”

“Well cmon, I’ll find a way to motivate you.”

“Sure thing Red. Anything for you.”


End file.
